Khazhara's Wedding
by Nalledia
Summary: The most bizarre, most Sheogorath-style wedding any Khajiit has, and will ever, see Khazhara in, as she marries for the first time in the Chapel of Dibella, Anvil. P.S. Read the author's note before reading the story; and review according to that info. T to be really safe; it's a little weird and confusing, even to me. All OCs, slight AU.


The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion

Fanfiction

Disclaimer:

I do not own Oblivion or any of the NPCs, Quests or game dialog. The rest of the characters are mine. Enjoy and please review!

**A/N:** Alrighy, this was a really bizarre experience for me, writing this slash and spoof and whatever else you want to call this. It happened late at night, with Marilyn Manson playing in the background, a horrible, but terribly funny pun and a twisted idea. So, with that in mind, don't hate this people, if you don't like it, don't review. Just leave quietly and no-one gets hurt. (Trust me when I say I'm a royal bitch from hell when I'm really pissed – don't push my buttons, people. **This was just FOR FUN!** I had no intention of wrecking anyone's idea of anything, or even wrecking the game/characters/races; I was really going on a whim) Anyway, I'd like to thank my friend YuePantera for the random inspiration behind this one (check out her stories on so long; I'm convincing her to write fanfics still!) So, here is a bizarre Khajiit wedding. Enjoy, people. Oh, and I was really just making up names as I went: whatever sounded like a Khajiit name was put down here. I really went all-out random, adding in Khajiit religion and making up a lot as I went. It really is random, people. Don't say I didn't tell you

Khazhara had rarely seen so beautiful a day before. The sun shone brightly over Anvil, this quaint coastal town on the Abecean Sea side, right on the Gold Coast, with rolling hills of gold grass. She licked her paws. This one was a very happy Khajiit, getting married today. Her fur was soft, pristine grey and her ice blue eyes gave her a soft, calm look. But when Khazhara grinned, oh, when she grinned the people saw her strange ways. This one's dress was the blue velvet one, with matching blue suede shoes, and her mane was braided, her ears wore gold hoops and rings. And soon, two rings would be on her fingers. No, Khazhara wasn't wearing two rings from one Khajiit mate, but one ring from each Khajiit mate she married today! Oh, how this one loves them both! Do'Mijkaz and M'Krassah! The strong, fearless warrior and the sweet, kind boy! Do'Mijkaz was dark, black fur with bright emeralds for his eyes, and strong! So very strong, and fearless… scars all over his beautiful furry body Khazhara could spend hours touching, feeling, exploring all over his seductive body… she shivered, grinning. Her sisters and mothers were helping her prepare in Benirus Manor, after the Imperial fool sold it haunted they managed to call the Champion of Cyrodiil to clear it for them. Khazhara thought of sweet, kind M'Krassah, with his chestnut fluff and his liquid brown eyes, how he helped Khazhara whenever she needed help. So sweet, so tender… to marry them both! Khazhara was a very happy Khajiit today! She grinned, checking her teeth, smoothing her whiskers and stood. "Khazhara is ready to marry now, we must go to the Chapel of Dibella!" she said, feeling her claws extend when she clasped her paws. How nervous this one was! Were Do'Mijkaz and M'Krassah as nervous for this one? She didn't know, and she would find out soon. All her Khajiiti family and family-to-be walked in front and behind her as they made their way to the Chapel of Dibella.

M'Krassah, dressed in green velvet and silk, and Do'Mijkaz, dressed in black leather and silk, were waiting for Khazhara at the Great Altar. All Khajiiti families waited, many unsure of this Khazhara's strange wedding plans. How could that one marry two? Unheard of! Tails twitched in the growing, kitten-playful excitement-tension! Would Ja'Khajiit, Merrunz, have his hand in this wedding? Khazhara hoped not. Her – and soon to be her – cats hissed, purred as she stood between lovers; opposites! How delightful! Delightfully how?! No-one knew, not these here today. The Orc-priestess, Shagar gra-Ugdub, called the Chapel to order, and the threesome's families and friends seated themselves. Oh, how nervous they all were! And how beautifully ugly the Orc-woman was! So ugly-beautiful… She started these ones' rites. She spread her arms, her white robes plain, girdled with golden leather.

"All here gathered today shall bear witness to the… _union_… of Khazhara, M'Krassah and Do'Mijkaz! The Nine Divines… _smile_… upon your union," she faltered. Khazhara thought that one was nervous, too. So Khazhara grinned, and grinned at her soon-husbands. They grinned and smiled back, but not the Orc-priestess, no. Her green skin went very light green. "I now offer this yarn, blessed by the Divine Mara, to the groom_s_ to present and, with Mara's blessings on this union, tie together the paws of Khazhara with the paws of Do'Mijkaz and M'Krassah, and they shall repeat the vow, 'As long as this infinite length of yarn lasts shall be how long I shall love thee'," the priestess declared. Khajiiti hissed and purred, cheered and yowled.

M'Krassah smiled sweetly at Khazhara, his right paw under her left one as Shagar gra-Ugdub tied their wrists together. "As long as this infinite length of yarn lasts shall be how long I shall love thee," he said shyly. Khazhara smiled back, looking innocent for the first time. Such a sweet Khajiit, that one was….

They turned to Do'Mijkaz, who placed his scarred, left black paw protectively over Khazhara's right, a dark, seductive grin his face wore. This one grinned back, Sheggorath's influence clear. "As long as this infinite length of yarn lasts shall be how long I shall love thee," he purred, flirting and looking Khazhara over in _that_ way… she looked back, travelling down his torso for her point. Khazhara tossed her mane back, "As long as this infinite length of yarn lasts shall be how long I shall love thee," she finished, her husbands purring next to her. How perfect this day for these threesome Khajiiti….


End file.
